


I would dance with Lexie of course

by MusicWithinMe



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: After Life, F/F, F/M, Mention of Death, Wedding dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicWithinMe/pseuds/MusicWithinMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of Arizona and Callie's wedding Mark was asked who would he dance with on his daughter's wedding, his response was that he would dance with Lexie, unfortunately both Lexie and Mark died before Sophia could even talk, don’t even mention her wedding.</p><p>Now it's her wedding day, and Mark is intended to keep that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would dance with Lexie of course

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my first time writing for this fandom, though not my first time writing at all.  
> this has not been bated and had been written on the spar of the moment, so I hope there are no mistakes but tell me if there are,and I would fix them.
> 
> hope you enjoy, has some spoilers but not after season 10 episode 2.

On the day of Arizona and Callie's wedding Mark was asked who would he dance with on his daughter's wedding, his response was that he would dance with Lexie, unfortunately both Lexie and Mark died before Sophia could even talk, don’t even mention her wedding.

But today is the day, the day of Sophia's wedding, she is marring an amazing guy who she loves and her moms approve, a guy who treats her good, the only thing that bothered Sophia about her groom was his name, Mark, she had problem with the fact the guy she was marrying had the same name as the man who was her father but died before she could really know him. Even though her father died, Sophia still felt him there a lot, especially on the important ones, the happy ones such as her first day of school, first day of high school, first day of collage, all the graduations. She all so felt him on the bad ones, like that when her class finished late, her car broke down and both her moms were in surgeries they couldn’t get out from, she had to walk home ad some guys cornered her to a dark ally, Sophia didn’t know why, but she believes it was her dad that was the reason a police car was just there for the cops to see the guys and help her. 

Sophia of course didn’t know that she was right. Ever since Mark Sloan died he kept an eye on his little girl. He kept an eye on his other daughter, Sloan, and the little boy that his daughter gave for adoption, Kyle. Of course it was him that made sure Zola met Kyle, he was willing to keep interfere to make sure his best friend's little girl ended up with his grandson, but he didn’t need to, the two fell for each other the moment they met, and so there was no need for him. Sloan too didn’t need his help in finding the perfect life partner for, like her little sister's moms, eventually she found out she was more band than straight, and found the perfect woman for her, Lisa, the two married when Sloan was 25, and ended up adopting two kids then using sperm donner, had another child. 

But I am getting off truck here, anyway, Sophia's feeling was right, Mark was there, he made sure that that police car was there so his daughter won't be hurt by those men. He also made sure Mark (the younger one) and Sophia met, the rest, like with Zola and Kyle happened on itself.

And today, just like in every time Sophia was facing an important event Mark was there, watching, his 'wife' with him. Mark may have died, but when he reached whether it is you reach when you die, he saw her she was waiting for him, wearing a beautiful white dress and an amazing smile, he came straight to her and the first thing she told him in this after life was a simple word he waited years to hear, "yes." she said, "Yes I will marry you." she said and they did, get married, of course they couldn't have children, but they 'adopted', apparently there are a lot of children who reach the after world without their parents, and need someone. 

But again I am getting of truck, anyway, Lexie and Mark sat there and watched as Sophia is being given by her mothers to Mark, they watch as they say their vows, and dance their first dance together as husband and wife. When all couples were called to the dance floor to dance with the newlywed couple, Lexie and Mark raised too. Like the other couples they came to dance floor and danced. Photos of the couples were shown on big flat screens, and Mark remembered Callie and Arizona's wedding, he also remembered what he said, and so he leaned down to Lexie's ear and whispered "I told you I would dance with you."

Hearing that Lexie lifted her head with a smile, and pressed her lips to his with a kiss, "yes you did, I love you Mark. "

"I love you too." he replied and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Lex." He whispered and hugged her tight, all while watching his little girl, who wasn’t so little any more, wearing a beautiful white gown, dancing happily with her new husband. And he knew his little girl didn’t need him anymore, she had someone to keep her save now. Letting go of Lexie he walked to his daughter, kissed the top of her head, and even though he knew she couldn’t hear him, he whispered, "I love you, babygirl, daddy loves you, I wish all of luck." he then saw Lexie, and knew it was time, it was time to leave, this time for good, and together they left. 

They knew this was the last time, dancing together at Sophia's wedding, that was the last thing they had to do on this earth, now they had nothing left and they could leave.

Sophia felt it, the light brush on her head and then the brush of air next to her ear, and she somehow knew, she knew it was her dad, and under her breath she whispered "I love you daddy."

"What did you say?" Her husband asked her, lovingly.

"Nothing, I love you Mark." She replied smiling.

"I love you too Soph." He said and kissed her.

And that was the last picture Mark Sloan saw of his daughter, her kissing her husband, and he couldn’t be prouder, his daughter was save and happy, he couldn’t ask for more.

 

The end!


End file.
